1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to radio frequency control of LED lamp fixture, and more specifically, to an LED lamp fixture having a transceiver with a dipole antenna configured to extend beyond portions of the LED fixture that can shield radio frequency communication.
2. Related Art
Energy conservation efforts have led to development of alternatives to historically used incandescent light bulbs, such as compact fluorescent and LED-based fixtures. LED fixtures, in particular, are an increasingly serious replacement candidate for incandescent bulbs, owing to relatively long life, low power consumption, brightness, and versatility. Since LED fixtures are controlled electronically, there is opportunity for direct control of LED fixture characteristics, such as on/off, dimming, and color control.
Home automation and other lighting control systems use radio frequency (RF) communication to propagate control signals to devices controlled by the system. But typical construction of LED fixtures provides for heat sinks and other metallic components that act as RF shielding around the control board of the LED fixture, thereby impacting the ability to directly use RF control for such fixtures. The shielding reduces the ability of RF signals to get to an antenna located on the control board (e.g., an inverted F antenna). It is therefore desirable to have an LED fixture that can be controlled by RF signals without having diminished RF receiving capability.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.